


A Meeting in Meropis

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Disabled Character, Fanart, Fullmetal Alchemist Reference, M/M, Military Uniforms, Traditional Media, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Cam meet with Daniel Jackson in Meropis. John's not too happy Daniel tried to smuggle in a spy camera.





	A Meeting in Meropis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippenStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippenStand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acceptable Means of Compliance and Guidance Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698673) by [ShippenStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippenStand/pseuds/ShippenStand). 

> Created for ShippenStand's story, the latest in the excellent [Low Visibility Operations](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195777) series. And yes, Meropis did borrow the idea for the senior military uniforms from Fullmetal Alchemist, because Cam's a geek.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/50a7/ws3jnzfkfqc4ijuzg.jpg)


End file.
